Carta al Padre
by IwanttobeDianaVreeland
Summary: Cuando tu padre es Genzo Wakabayashi, y eres todo lo opuesto a lo que el jura defender, lucharàs para no ser su sombra... Esto lo cree Matt, quien le demostrarà a su importante padre que el puede ser mejor jugador de lo que es el. Oneshot.


**Carta al Padre.**

He luchado nueve años por ser todo lo que él no sería, pero indudablemente, soy su mismo maldito reflejo.

No saben cuánto me muero porque no me conozcan como su hijo, como su condenado hijo. Como si todo lo que soy dependiese de ello.

Por lo menos, eso es lo que creen en soccer. Y en casi todos los aspectos.

No lo odio. Solo odio ser su sombra. Odio muchas cosas. Odio que mi madre se haya ido porque solo quería hacer lo que le placía, cosa que siempre ha hecho mi padre a las espaldas de mi abuelo Akira. Y odio que el mismo haya arruinado la vida de mi padre y la mía. A él lo ha convertido en un muro de hielo, intachable, calculador, astuto, pétreo como estatua. A mí, su apéndice, su sombra, su pálido clon. Y no me gusta nada. Por eso mi madre se ha ido.

Odio no poder nunca vencerlo. Ya sé lo que debieron sentir todos sus rivales en el Nankatsu, cuando paraba hasta peloticas de ping-pong. Empequeñecido, pusilánime, miserable por caer al primer intento.

-Si no dejas ese carácter disoluto- me dijo un día – Jamás lograrás ni siquiera contener una simple canica.

-¿En serio?- le pregunté yo burlón. – Entonces tú habrías sido solo un porterucho de tercera división en un club japonés cualquiera, solo por andar con mi madre. No eres Kung- Fu, padre.

El sonrió enigmáticamente, como siempre hace cuando va a salir con algo terriblemente sorpresivo. No me equivoqué. Tiró una piedra a mi portería, desde gran distancia. Ni siquiera la vi. El volvió a sonreír, señal inequívoca de su victoria, y de otra humillante derrota para mí.

-Debo decir que a tu edad ya lo hacía. A veces los viejos chochos tienen la razón.

Me guardé mi rabia. Ya me las pagaría. Podía ser dejando a otra tonta, enamorada de mi, claro, esas de las de mi escuela. Podía ser burlándome de la maestra de literatura, y culpando a otro. Podría ser metiendo en problemas a mi lambiscona hermana Bea, la estúpida y rutilante estrellita de la selección femenil japonesa, que fingía ser santa ante mis padres. Podría ser delatando a algún imbécil de la escuela, y meterlo en algo bochornoso. Intenté que las emociones no dominasen mi juego, y fui extremadamente cauteloso y calculador, tal y como Genzo era (¡maldita sea, sí que me parecía a él! ¡Maldita sea!), y miraba el partido como un juego de ajedrez. Cuidé mis reflejos. Cada cosa que hacían, ya la veía yo con tres posibilidades. Saltaba a tiempo. Ni un solo gol. El entrenador no cabía de contento.

-Muy bien, Matt Wakabayashi. Me alegra saber que poco a poco te pareces mas a tu padre y no al horrible niñito consentido con dinero que siempre he creído que eras.

Yo fingí una sonrisa. Una sonrisa pérfida, como bien la conocía mi buen amigo Sven Levin, mi única voz de la conciencia. Apenas el tipo se bañó, dejé las llaves de su casillero adentro, con todas sus pertenencias. Boté la llave de su auto al inodoro. Que se apañara.

Mi padre, debo decir, se jactaba de su madurez, y ya a adportas de retirarse, en el Bayern Munich, creía que había conseguido la suficiente experiencia y tranquilidad para definir su estilo de juego, y sus prioridades con respecto a este. Creo que siempre se había jactado de todo, pero a él le tocó luchar. Yo lo admiraba, y lo detestaba por este motivo, porque él me podría abrir las puertas al club alemán que yo quisiera, sin necesidad de nada.

Y ahí estaba con uno de sus hacedores, su mayor y lejano apoyo, aquel que le había dicho que debía tratarme con esa japonesa distancia con la que se trataría a un extraño o a un soldado. Akira Wakabayashi, mi abuelo. Y la zorra que le había conseguido a mi padre luego de que mi madre se hubiese ido a Los Ángeles, tal y como el siempre la quiso. Mi "adorable madrastra" Yue Shinozaki. Si, japonesa. Si, bella, joven, más joven que mi padre. Si, un entrometido dechado de virtudes que me hacían vomitar. Según mi abuelo "ella le había dado paz", al "pobre Genzo", que lo único que hacía era partirse las piernas y las manos para darnos el pan. Vomito de solemnidad.

-Y por eso, como quiere asegurar el futuro de ustedes dos, pues ha tomado la decisión de casarse.

La idiota de Yue miró a mi hermana buscando aprobación. Esta se fue furiosa. Mi padre se molestó.

-Ya verá que no tendrá su participación en el campeonato femenil este año. Eso no se hace- musitó.

-Genzo, hay que entenderla… es una chica dulce y amable en el fondo- dijo la estúpida de mi madrastra. Yo me eché a reír.

-"Genzo, hay que entenderla"… ¿no ves que es como nuestra madre, estúpida? ¿No ves que es como tú, Genzo? Sabe que esto es una maldita farsa. Akira solo quiere a Yue porque siempre ha querido ganar en todo, como tú. Y eso significa darte una imbécil que te complazca en todo, y un matrimonio que ya no ponga a cuchichear a los vecinos.

-Matthew Wakabayashi, deja de decir sandeces, y no le hables así a mi novia- dijo el feroz y contenidamente.

-Kaneshi (asi me llamaba mi abuelo, por mi nombre japonés), ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan impertinente y grosero?- me preguntó el abuelo Akira indignado y sorprendido.

Yo le sonreí amargamente.

-Desde que nací- le dije, mientras tomaba uno de sus cigarrillos, lo prendía, y lo echaba en la copa de Yue. Me fui enseguida.

-Recuerda, simplona, si llegas a ser mi madrastra, estarás jodida por siempre- le susurré. Mi padre me agarró de las solapas.

-Discúlpate o la pagarás caro- me dijo suavemente, rabioso. Yo le quité la mano.

- Si pagar significa un bochorno para ti, pues pago, ahí afuera hay paparazzis- le dije, mientras me iba y tomaba un taxi hacia un parque cualquiera. Encontré a mi hermana, ahí sentada, desconsolada. Una pobre punk de ojos oscuros y cabello castaño con vestido de princesa.

-Creí que lo superaría, pero no es así. Por lo menos, si mi padre es feliz, tendré que aceptarlo algún día, pero tendrá que ser lejos. No lo soporto, ni a ella, ni las intenciones del abuelo. Por lo menos, tú y yo sabemos que mi padre es humano. Siempre lo ha sido, pero pocas veces lo demuestra.

Yo me eché a reír.

-¿Tú, de veras, crees que lo sea? Tienes mucha fe. Recuerda que es el "Súper Great Goal Keeper", y no habla con nadie, ni siquiera con sus propios hijos. Solo lo hace para recordarles que nunca lo superarán.

-Tú no odias a mi padre. Odias que se haya separado de nuestra madre. Yo también. Porque tú y yo sabemos que podemos superarlo. Solo esperamos nuestra oportunidad- me dijo ella con un hilito de voz.

-Tal vez no dices tantas estupideces, Beatrice. Odio que el la haya alejado, y que ahora vivamos sometidos a las malditas "buenas intenciones" de todos. Y quiero superarlo, quiero hacerle saber que puedo, por alguna vez, hacer valer mi opinión, sin que sea incorrecta, o inferior, tal y como piensa su padre de la suya.

-Entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no hagas tonterías- me dijo melancólica.

-Esa es la gran diferencia entre mi padre y yo- dije con una terrible sonrisa.

Dejé a Bea en la mansión, y me fui a un club de apostadores. Compré ocho botellas de whiskey que derramé en la calle, tan campante. Fui a otro club a bailar con cinco atractivas chicas, y compartí una Smirnoff con otros dos tipos, que ni idea. Luego, a fumar y a tirarles las colillas a los enamorados de un autocinema. Regresé a las tres de la mañana, con mi cigarrillo en la boca. Sentí un silbido, y de pronto, sentí al lado de mi oreja un balón que fue a parar a la pared. Luego, un manotazo, que me quitó el cigarrillo de la boca al instante.

-Así que pretendes "superarme" haciendo las mismas imbecilidades de cualquier mocoso mimado y malcriado. Me decepcionas. Creí que tenías más imaginación, o un poco de estima por ti mismo- me dijo Genzo arrogantemente, como solía hacerlo cuando tenía algo que reprocharme.

-Perdóname por querer vivir mi vida tal y como me viene en gana, y no tal y como debo hacerlo, cosa que has hecho tu todo este tiempo. Ah, ¿Yue ya se envenenó con cicuta? Con gusto se la proporciono.

-Vamos afuera- me respondió el fríamente.

-Púdrete, comienza el torneo intercolegial. Tengo que establecer mi dominio- dije ignorándolo.

Fui al jardín, luego de recoger mi malogrado cigarrillito. De repente, sentí el ruido de mi padre haciendo trucos con el balón, los mismos que él me había enseñado. Y un tiro, como un cañón, que atrapé al instante.

-Así que quieres guerra, padre. Pues bien, si tu pusilánime novia sirve para que yo entrene, me importa un comino- dije, mientras él me tiraba los guantes. Debo reconocer que subestimé sus habilidades de atacante.

-¡Ebrio jamás podrás tener los mismos reflejos!- me gritó. Yo le hice una mueca despectiva, pero era cierto. El típico balón lateral, que no pude alcanzar, por ponerle atención. Me hizo un gol estúpido. Yo enrojecí de rabia, y él lo notó.

-¡Tampoco si te sigues concentrando en todos al mismo tiempo!- me gritó, mientras hacía un "Drive Shoot", al que yo ya le había calculado la distancia, pero no hice caso de saltar sobre los dos palos, y paf. Otro tiro errado. No aguanté más. Estaba fuera de mí, y me fui en un mano a mano, tipo René Higuita, con los mismos desastrosos resultados. Yo luchaba a muerte por el balón, pasándolo de una pierna a otra, hasta que me bajé y traté de conseguirlo con la mano, pero él con un mísero sombrerito, hizo un suave gol. Me miró inexpresivo.

-Déjate de tonterías, y vete a entrenar. Si crees que es lo peor que te ha ocurrido, entonces demuéstrame que estoy equivocado. A mí me tocó peor.

-Sí que lo estás- le dije tumbado en el piso, humillado. Me había derrotado de nuevo. Me sentía furioso. Lo haría pagar, eso era seguro. Y desterraría a esa maldita mujer de nuestra casa.

Mis víctimas habituales estaban sorprendidas de que las dejase en paz por un tiempo. Mis enemigos querían aprovechar mi nuevo estado de mutismo, pero apenas se dieron cuenta de que no les pondría atención, se retiraron. Con Yue Shinozaki, no tenía piedad. En nuestras infinitas recepciones, la dejaba en ridículo, y me aprovechaba de cualquier falta por parte de su falsa naturaleza. Y ella me ponía en evidencia ante mi padre, pero esta vez tenía a Beatrice de nuestro lado, con quien solía entrenar más rudamente de lo acostumbrado. El problema es que ella sabía tanto como yo, por jugar en la misma posición de nuestro padre (y de paso, ser entrenados por el). En la escuela, las cosas no cambiaban.

-Me han dicho- dijo la estúpida de Yanira Nielsen – Que fue por un altercado terrible con su padre.

-Pues me alegro, porque ese monstruo necesitaba de otro para calmarlo- dijo otra.

-Mas monstruosos son los horribles lentes que pululan por tu cara de yegua, no te pareces en nada a tu rubio padre, Schüster- le respondí con donaire.

-Pues sigo insistiendo que tu padre es un monstruo- replicó la tonta.

-Mira, estúpida ignorante, nadie sabe nada de mi padre, nadie. Así como yo digo, con argumentos, que eres una pobre infeliz que jamás tendrá belleza y popularidad, solo dinero, tú dices esas cosas sobre él. ¡NADIE LO CONOCE, ASÍ QUE LARGO!- les grité furioso. Se fueron, espantadas.

-Mi padre es un enigma, ni yo tampoco lo conozco…- dije derrotado.

-No, no lo es. Tienes que aceptar lo que otros te han dejado, para superarlos. Y tú no te has tomado el trabajo- dijo una voz adulta detrás de mí. Era el mismísimo Tatsuo Mikami, el que había hecho a mi padre lo que era. Le pregunté qué hacía. El dijo que iba a visitarlo, pero al enterarse por boca de mi espantado abuelo de las torturas hechas a su "perfecta prometida", y ante el carácter cada vez más hermético de mi padre, solo pudo sonsacarle lo que había pasado conmigo aquel día de juerga.

Acto seguido, tiró una canica, que yo no alcancé a ver. El sonrió, no sé si decepcionado.

-Si, tienes cosas de Genzo. Pero se equivocan los que creen que eres como él. Eres peor, a su edad, pero con una ferocidad que en tu padre se compensa con análisis.

-No me diga. ¿Por qué se interesa en mí?

- Porque te he visto jugar desde pequeño. Tu padre no habría esperado que sus esperanzas fuesen mas allá de lo que había planeado. Pero eso no te da pie para juzgarlo. Ha hecho lo que ha pedido tu abuelo para que le dejase en paz. Y tu enojo es causa de esos tontos errores que cometes al jugar. Confías mucho en una estrella que, paradójicamente, proviene en parte de tu padre.

Yo lo mandé a callar, diciéndole que lo que menos quería era copiarlo, que no en vano había entrenado con los hijos de sus compañeros para que me enseñaran. Respondió ahora, lanzándome una piedra. La atrapé al instante, inconscientemente, tal y como lo había hecho mi padre.

-Eres muy joven para pretender desdeñar un estilo al que le debes mucho, Wakabayashi. Seguro tú también te diste cuenta. E hizo bien tu padre, pero si yo fuese tu seleccionador, te habría desechado. La arrogancia se hereda, si, pero también se gana, me dijo, mientras me lanzó otra piedra, de manera más tentativa. "Por favor", pensé yo, pero la dejé pasar, inmóvil. Le pregunté si iba a golpearme por eso, tal y como había hecho con mi padre.

-Sigues enojado. Hay cosas que tu padre solo aprenderá, si tú las aprendes primero.

Así que ahí comenzó mi duro, y humillante entrenamiento con Tatsuo Mikami. Mi ego se redujo a cenizas, aunque nunca lo confesase. Seguí haciéndole maldades a Yuri, como cosa inevitable, pero ahora las consideraba, en parte, niñerías (porque tenía que planear algo mejor para deshacerme de ella). Aún así, Tatsuo, con la comprensión que le faltó para tratar a mi padre, me daba cada vez más pistas sobre él. No me sentía avergonzado por lo que había hecho, pero descubría, por ejemplo, que la historia de mi niñez se comparaba a la suya, y que si me había tratado de aquella forma, era porque veía que desde pequeño demostré no necesitarlo, no tanto como necesitaba a mi madre por su lejanía, aunque no lo demostrase.

Caí en muchas oportunidades, y no me atrevía a hablarle a mi padre. Se tornaba para mí en un descubrimiento al que había estado ciego. Y él, era muy ambiguo. Solo se "alegraba" de que Tatsuo "se hubiese tomado la molestia de perder su tiempo" conmigo. Esas provocaciones, por la rabia que me provocaban, me parecía que el entrenador las frenaba de manera brutal, humillándome hasta con una pelota de ping- pong, o esclavizándome peor que un James Douglas Smith.

Me enteré por mi hermana de que mi madre había confirmado su presencia en la ciudad. Tenía entrenamiento, y me iba a escapar a verla.

-Eso, sigue tus impulsos, y verás como terminas peor que un George Best- me dijo burlón.

-Solo confíe en mí- le dije con una terrible mirada de furia. En eso me encontré con mi padre, no me lo esperaba.

-Con que pensabas irte otra vez de juerga, Matt. No me sorprende que terminaras así.

-Cierra la boca. Esto ni siquiera lo hago por ti. Lo hago por mi madre, lo hago porque nunca pensaste en nosotros más que para tu propia gloria personal. Terminaste siendo igual a Akira- le respondí poniéndome los guantes.

-Solo haré un tiro, Mathew. Si crees que pienso, al estilo de mi padre, en mi propia vergüenza, no es así.

Acto seguido, hizo un tiro muy extraño. Recordé en ese momento cuando me enseñó a jugar, lo mucho que se admiraba por mis reflejos, como jugaba con nosotros dos luego de los partidos. Cuando discutía con mi madre, sus prolongados silencios, las cosas que siempre le decía a Beatrice, que siempre intentó acercarse a él. Las cosas que no me dijo a mí. Sus distantes miradas de aprobación cuando yo capitaneaba mi equipo con mano de hierro. "! Mira, Tsubasa, mira, Misaki, mira, Schneider, mira Diminescu, mira a mi hijo, será todo un gran portero!". Ahí comprendí que para él nunca sería una prioridad que fuese yo "mejor" o "peor" que él, sino que ya estaba orgulloso de mí. El sabía que yo podría hacerlo. Solo quería preguntarle el porqué, el porqué de muchas cosas.

"No, no puedo hacerlo", dije flaqueando, y respondiendo a mi instinto, a su vez. Silencio. Oscuridad.

Lo tenía en mis manos. Lo tenía, agachado, en mis manos. Era mi refugio, tal y como había sido para él.

-Lo siento- le dije con una mirada muy seria. El me levantó.

-Digo lo mismo. Estoy orgulloso de ti- me dijo, mientras me daba una palmada en el hombro, y un abrazo.

Por primera vez, todo lo que había concebido de él, se había derrumbado parcialmente. EL SGGK era humano, incluso con sus propios hijos, más de lo que ellos creían. Esto lo volví a comprobar, cuando vi a mi madre (quien de paso me confirmó que mi padre había llamado a Mikami para ayudarme), y lo vi alejarse con ella, hablando de lo de siempre, de su mano, ya resignado a quererla hasta la muerte, pues nadie como ella para comprender su enigmática personalidad. Ni siquiera había sido por mi propia obra la ausencia repentina de Yue, algo que ellos me dirían después.

-¿No era esto lo que querías, Matt?- me preguntó Bea contentísima. Yo gruñí, tal y como Genzo.

-Cierra la boca, cursi- le dije, mientras me fui hacia la mansión sin oír sus protestas, regodeándome en la vanidad que ya sé como mi padre había obtenido, y luego metí otro cigarrillito en mi boca. Nunca antes me había sentido feliz de llevar su apellido. No como desde ese día.

FIN.


End file.
